Eat You Alive
by PixieGrunger
Summary: She's been watching him, watching her. **Previously posted on my other account. Currently posted on NineLives and Ao3** CARYL porn W/O plot.
1. I Just Wanna Look At You

_A/N...So I posted this way back in January on another account, deciding it would be more convenient to keep my Caryl stories separate from other fandoms I've written for. I'm going to be doing this with all of them. This pen name will be solely for Carol and Daryl. Sorry if this causes any confusion._

* * *

 **I Just Wanna Look At You**

She'd been returning books to their rightful place when she noticed him again.

The construction worker from the building across the street. They'd been renovating the dilapidated theater there for several months and she saw him at least four times a week. He usually went to the non fiction sections and pulled books out on any historical facts from around the world, only to return to the front of the library where she worked, to sit down. She'd notice him watching her a few times. Dipping his head and blushing profusely every time.

At first, it was only a fleeting look now and again, but now Carol was catching him watching her all over the library quite often and noticed him eavesdropping when she answered questions from members of the public. One day, while she was working on some paperwork at the Info Desk, he finally found the courage and approached her. From the time she started watching him, watching her, she'd found him strangely attractive; his muscled arms and sun-kissed skin on show thanks to self made sleeveless shirt it seemed, combined with slate blue eyes almost hidden behind a curtain of hair and a shy smile that made her stomach flutter. The last two she was being treated to for the very first time today.

"S'cuse me? Lookin' for somethin' specific, could ya help me find it'? It ain't on display but it might be in the back," he asked kindly in a low, but mild voice.

Carol smiled. "Which one?"

He gave her the title and she looked it up in the e-catalogue. He was right, it was in storage. She came around the desk and gestured for him to follow her. The room was at right at the back of the library, used only for books that hadn't been checked out in years. It was uncommon for anyone to need a book from the storage room, but it happened sometimes.

She opened the door and let him in. Stepping inside, Carol walked quickly over to the manual catalogue. She spent at least a few minutes looking for the right card. His eyes wandered over her body the whole time. She had to fight off the pink tinge trying to make its way to her cheeks because she was doing exactly the same thing, trying to be discreet.

His arms were relaxed at his sides, with one hand tucked into the pocket of his dark, tattered jeans. The outline of his chest and stomach visible against the button down sleeveless shirt. They were just as pleasant to look at as his arms.

Carol finally discovered the card and beckoned him to follow her again. Again, they would have to go to the back. When she found the correct stack, she brushed through the numbers. He waited patiently behind her quietly. She wasn't sure whether it was luck or not, but the book he wanted was on the bottom shelf.

Delicately and uncertain of herself, she bent over and reclaimed the book. When she turned to hand it to him, he was smiling.

"Well this is you," she said in a giddy tone.

"Appreciate it. Would it be a'right to check it first?" he replied, flicking open the cover, "I'm needin' to make sure it's the right one before I burden your ass again."

Carol was grateful he looked away, because the delicious tone in his voice made her face flush. He had somehow made it sound enticing. She was sure it was just all in her head. He walked to the table and sat down with the book. For a minute or so he flipped back and forth from the index to various chapters.

He put a finger down on a specific paragraph. Curious, Carol walked over to his shoulder and leaned on the table to look down at the book. In doing that, she brought the top button of her blouse about level with his chin, not understanding that she would treat him to a joyous view of her cleavage if he looked up.

"This sure looks like the right one, thanks."

He glanced up just as Carol began reading the paragraph. He hadn't realised either how close she was. He could caught the scent of her sweet perfume and it nourished his resolve.

Carol straightened back up and he joined her.

"I" He closed the book on the table. "Damn..."

She held her breath; he suddenly looked taut.

He turned and secured her gently up against the table. Carol was a little shorter than him and the table pinned up right under her ass.

"I've been wantin' to tell you," he started, laying one hand on her hip and supported the other against the table. On instinct, Carol found her hands braced against his thick arms and instantly felt his muscles move as he brought her closer. "You're beautiful," he whispered next to her ear. He pressed his nose closer, ghosting against her cheek, travelling just below her ear and hummed, "Those eyes...mesmerisin'..."

She gasped in shock and trembled in anticipation as his hot breath caressed her neck.


	2. Damn You're So Hot

**Damn You're So Hot**

He whispered into her ear, "I've been watchin' you for months, listenin' to you talk. When you bend over to get a book, reachin' up high...those legs," she flushed, "an' I've been wantin' to touch you so bad."

Carol expressed. "Please," she breathed, "someone might come back here and - "

"Ain't nobody coming back here," he chuckled, sending tingling shivers down her spine. He pushed his swelling erection against her, evoking a breathy moan. "Damn, I've been wantin' to talk to you since I first laid eyes on you but it's taken me this long to work up the courage. This is fuckin' crazy, I know an' I probably shouldn't - "

He'd been breathing erratically the entire time, trying to control himself. He broke off when her hips jerked slightly. Squeezing against her, he groaned into her neck. Carol whimpered as she felt every nerve in her body as if it were on fire. He growled as he brought his lips just up to her ear. His hips thrust gently, and he croaked, "Damn, I fuckin' need you."

Carol jumped slightly and faltered, "But I'm - "

He cut her off with a kiss, daintily pressing his lips against her, his hips were moving of their own accord in a rotating rhythm. He moaned deep in his throat as she started to respond to the kiss.

In one smooth motion, his hands found their way onto the tops of her thighs, just under her skirt and hiked it up as he sat her on the table. He spread her legs and was treated to her perfect black laced panties. He needed to press himself against her hot, soft, opening even through his pants.

She startled as he pressed against her; she'd never felt so excited, it sent a thrill through her blood.

Her hands gripped his upper arms, squeezing as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck. Carol's mind whirled as his nimble fingers discovered a nipple through her blouse and a broken moan escaped her lips.

For a moment, the world stood still. He put an end of all movement except to growl in her ear, "All you gotta to do is tell me to stop."

His thumbs withdrew from their task, making her breasts ache. His hands sensually drifted down her sides, stroking just above her hip, up and down. Carol was taking deep breaths, but there was no way she could stop now.

Before she could formulate any words, his left hand slid around her back and held her as he pushed himself against her heat again. They both inhaled urgently as their shared pleasure overwhelmingly flowed through them. The overflow of heat and desire that raced through her, washing her thoughts away. His resolve was fueled, but his discipline was flagging.

He set up a rolling motion in his hips, kissing along the column of her neck, nipping at her ears, and gently exploring her nipples. Before long she was absent to everything but the moment. Carol didn't feel him open the first few buttons of her blouse and only observing in passing the change in sensation as he pulled her matching lacy bra down one side, then the other. She didn't register the change in his position.

Carol cried out in surprise when his tongue caressed over her nipple and his thumb began tracing large, lazy circles over her swollen bundle of nerves. Her body bowed and she rotated her hips back.

He swiftly took advantage trailing his erection up and down over her soaked panties.

All he could think about was how he wanted to pull down his jeans and lay on the table to watch this woman ride him to a gratifying climax. He was already on the edge with his self control.

He was having trouble containing himself; he felt like his pants had shrunk multiple sizes. He gasped and tugged her flush against him, firm but gently. She tucked her arms in just in time and this man swiftly encircled her.

Taking a deep breath, Carol pushed against him. At first, he thought she was trying to push him away, but then he felt her yanking on his jeans. His mind raced several steps ahead, where he was already balls deep inside of her. He tried to drive his body to slow down as he angled back to allow her more access. He stretched back and trailed off his shirt without unbuttoning it.

Carol practically wrenched open his jeans and quickly freed him. He growled as she controlled him, contending with the urge to pump his hips. She encased one hand around his throbbing cock and rubbed his length a few times before his hand seized her wrist, halting her.

"No." he rumbled, "No, I ain't done with you yet."

He removed her hesitant hands away and deliberately pressed himself up against the top of the wet patch that had been building up in her panties. The wet texture of the lace against his tip made his entire body tense in the effort not to simply mount her and go.

Carol felt his body stiffen, but that only served to push him harder against her, almost building to push the head of his dick into her through the lace.

All sensation rippled to that spot and she mewled. It had been quite a long time, but her body hadn't erased the feeling. Right now, her body yearned for it.

He growled in frustration, gritting his teeth. "Please," he begged in a gruff whisper, dispatching shivers from her neck down into her tummy with every breath. "Give me what I need." His voice was rough with charged control. His eyes were feral, latching onto her gaze.

That wicked pleasure in the very back of her mind emerged and she languidly rocked her hips, sighing softly. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted for the delectable sounds that emerged from her. As he began to move with her, she felt like her body would burst she was quivering so hard.

"Damn, you're so hot…," he bit through grit teeth. Gripping her hips, he came to an mental compromise, "Turn around," he whispered.

Dazed and a little reluctant, Carol complied.

Hiking up her skirt, he inserted a finger into the far side of her panties. He ran the thick digit down along her skin at a slant. She was excitedly trying to meet him when his finger reached her blazing, sopping slit. She looked fucking tight, but he was positive she was primed for him.


	3. Something's Magnetic Here

**Something's Magnetic Here**

He tugged the drenched lace out of the way with one hand and pressed his thick middle finger of the other into her opening. Carol gasped and her whole body jerked, but he stopped at the first knuckle. He pulled and pushed in a few times, but only to that length. She was panting and only his body kept her from propelling forward to fully penetrate herself onto his finger. To lure and to pacify, he completely immersed his finger in as far as it would go without it hurting. Unhurriedly he pushed in and pulled out until he was sure he had spread her juices evenly. Then he added his index finger and increased the pace ever so slightly.

Carol's body and breathing, and likely her pulse, followed the rhythm set by his fingers. He could feel her tense and heard the tone rising in her cries. He had to decide quickly whether he wanted her to come first on his fingers or his dick. It was close, because he really did want both. There was no chance though. Not this time round.

In one fluid action, he drew his fingers out of her, bringing forth an almost popping sound and added the tip of his cock. He thrust himself in a little, then a bit further before the muscles tightened and she became rigid. Waves of convulsions spiraled through her body. Every nerve in her body cried out in pleasure as he pushed his throbbing dick in and out as best he could against her squeeze.

"Damn girl," he gasped, "you're too tight. You gotta try..." he groaned as her inner muscles twitched around him, "...to relax."

"It's so hard," she stuttered.

He wasn't sure whether she was referring to him or relaxing. He felt her muscles ease enough for him to slide in another inch. Again he switched between deep and shallow thrusts, moving her juices around to allow more access. Just as he managed to fit himself into her fully, he felt her tense and hastily rubbed his finger over the puckered hole presently above the one he was fucking.

Carol's first orgasm hit her hard as he passed the digit over the opening of her ass. She had no idea why that had excited her, but she had very little thought free to analyse it. She felt herself trembling as he pressed into her, battling against some of the tighter contractions of her climax.

Unexpectedly, he quickened his pace, making her moan noisily. Carol cried out in surprise as once again, his middle finger, wet with her essence, slipped into her tight ass. Running the finger in slowly, not completely in sync to how his dick pumped repeatedly inside her hot pussy, he felt his own orgasm strengthening at the base of his spine. If he wasn't braced for her next orgasm, he'd lose his load long before he wanted to.

But he continued to work into her, nothing could stop him now.

"You wanna come for me?" he growled. He moved his finger more rapidly in and out and felt her wriggle in response. Her breath hitched as he carried on whispering his request for her to squeeze his cock.

Carol flamed and forced his finger out as she came. He had to stop still to keep himself coming undone. As she writhed around him, pulsations compressing up and down his cock, he bit down on his lip to try to keep control. He was going to lose it, but he had just enough time for what he wanted.

"Over," he rumbled, pulling out.

Carol squeaked out a protest as she flipped herself over and slid up onto the table. She watched with anticipation as he re-positioned himself. Tilting her at the hips, spreading her legs wide until her heat was welcoming him again. He drove against her, the head of his erection kissing her fevered folds.

"Eyes on me," he croaked, contending with how good she felt as well as his own self control for these last few moments of satisfaction.

As soon as their eyes locked, he charged into her again. Carol's eyes grew wide and he watched her submerge into the pleasure once again. He fucked her until they were both shuddering through their climaxes.

The thrusting finally stopped and he brought his sweaty forehead to hers. Panting aggressively over her slicked skin and delicate lips.

Eyes still on hers, he stuck out his tongue and slid it possessively over her mouth, just once.

"Hey, m' Daryl," His voice strained.

Carol couldn't help but giggle at his less than timely introduction. He was right. This was crazy.

"It's a pleasure Daryl, I'm Carol," Her breath caught once again when she realised how he was looking at her. Like if he closed his eyes, she'd disappear. Like she was the only woman that ever existed.

The pleasure's all mine, he thought. Believe me.

Daryl's eyes roamed her face. Jesus. She was fuckin' perfect. His heart thumped heavily against his chest. The thought of getting up, letting her go. Not being able to do all the things he wanted, over and over. He ached.

To touch her.

Taste her.

Smell her.

Fuck. What if that was it? A one time deal.

This was crazy. He was crazy.

About her.

Carol sensed something was off. She felt drawn to him, there was no denying that. Not now.

Lifting her hand, she cupped his cheek and stroked over the stubble on his chin, instantly bringing his attention back to her.

"I'm here until six, you... want to call back and go grab something to eat?" She breathed out shakily. Her whole body on tenterhooks. Here she was asking him out while he was still sheathed inside her.

Daryl's eyes lit up, a smile gracing his features. He inched forward and pressed a light kiss to the top of her nose.

"Thought you wasn't gonna ask."


End file.
